Never the end in sight
by Tinne
Summary: It ended, yet the end will never be in sight. What happened with Voldemort and Harry? FINISHED


A.N. MUST BE READ!  
  
I don't own anything of Harry Potter.  
  
This fic is a one-piece shot. It has rape and torture in it. It is not fit for children under 18 years old. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
If you don't like rape and torture, don't read.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Last warning: This fic contains rape and torture!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Never the end in sight  
  
_________________  
  
He looked over his men, which were gathered in front of him. Good! They had all come, every single one of them. A smirk came over his face. Yessss...they had all come, he had not expected differently. He had killed all spies and all whose loyalty were not 99% pure. He didn't delude himself to think that they were all 100% loyal to him. No, there are those that fear and hate him too much for that kind of loyalty. But it didn't matter.  
  
One of his most loyal men stepped forward. He recognized him immediately. It was Severus Snape, potions master and a person extremely gifted in the dark arts. He had never told him, but he was quite proud to have turned him again. For a while he had thought him to be a complete loss, but time and persuasion proved different. Severus was now securely tucked into the cords that is the Dark Arts. That was also one of the reasons he had made him his right hand. Severus answered to no one except himself. Yesss...Severus was truly loyal to him, no doubt about it...  
  
He sighted when he called Hagada to come at his feet. The giant snake slithered slowly but steadily to him, her scales glittering emerald green in the scares light. He truly cared for Hagada. She did his every bidding without hesitating. He had not liked it when he had to kill Nagini for following the wrong master. He had done to only thing he could do and killed her. He hissed to Hagada to slither up at Lucius Malfoy. Lucius. Lucius was a very psychotic man. Maniacal even. The way Lucius reveled in blood and death would be most disturbing to any that did not share his passion. Though the same passion for blood also made him arrogant and stubborn, believing he is superior to all. He needed to be reminded about his rank many times. And today was such a time. He watched in cruel satisfaction how Hagada started to strangle him. Lucius fell on his knees, already having learned to not tension when this happened. Tensing only made it worse. Still it was most fun to watch.  
  
Why could Malfoy Senior not be a bit more like Malfoy junior? At least the young one listened to him, even when he didn't like what he had to do. Young Malfoy would use reason and logic in the rare occasions he didn't want something done. Sometimes he agreed, sometimes not. It would depend on his mood and, of course, the reasoning.  
  
Aaaah, would you look at that! New playthings had arrived. He saw two muggle children, around 17, perhaps even 18 years old, and an older woman, in mid-twenties, if he had to guess. The children were a boy and a girl. It looked like they were twins. They stood in the center of attention. He smirked. "Draco, you may play with children, as a reward for your obedience! Severus, bring the woman to me!" Severus did as he was told and brought the woman to him. He merely stunned her for the time being. He wanted to watch Young Malfoy have fun with his playthings.  
  
Draco had cast the Imperious Curse upon the young boy. The young boy was ripping the clothes of his sister's and his own body. The boy threw her on the ground and started to kiss and lick her on many different places. He then proceeded to rape her slowly. The girl was torn between being in disgust and moaning from pleasure. Draco laughed quite evilly and decided he wanted a bit more 'in' with the fun. So he took of the curse. The boy was dazed for a moment, and his sister took that opportunity to stick a knife she had hidden in his heart. The boy looked at her in surprise before falling down, death. The girl had tears in her eyes. She lifted the knife to stick it in her own heart, but Draco quickly disarmed her. He lowered himself upon the girl and forced himself upon her. When he was satisfied, he invited everyone to 'taste' the goods. The girl eventually died from being raped too much in too little time.  
  
He started paying attention again to his own plaything. "Severus, would you like to have a go at her?" "No, thank you master, I would rather see you in action" As to prove his point, Severus took a step back as to give him space. This would do nicely. He quickly told his men to leave, before he started his own fun. He'd rather not have people look into his activities aside from a selected few. The only other people to stay were Draco and Ginny.  
  
Yes, sweet little Ginny had been seduced by the feeling of power and darkness. All thanks to her abduction in her first year. It had tainted her forever, although she hadn't realised it in the beginning. He enjoyed fucking the sweet little seductress. She was like a fire, burning, yearning for him.  
  
The woman in front of him had already been stripped. He walked towards her, slowly and deliberately. He kissed her slowly and gently, but she would have none of it. He ordered Draco to hold her down, as he continued to lick and kiss her. The woman started to moan anguishly, yet it was also filled with pleasure. "If you want me to fuck you, you'll have to beg me!" The woman only whimpered and moaned again. He didn't stop licking and kissing her, but never once did he give her the satisfaction she was beginning to desperately want. And then she begged.... and he complied. He took her swiftly and violently, mixing her pain-filled screams with pleasure-filled moans. In the meantime he was also carving her with a dagger, looking at how the blood flowed out of her. Her climax was also her death.  
  
He smirked in satisfaction. Everything was going as planned. Hogwarts had fallen, the ministry blown up, the world at his feet and his satisfaction always within his reach.  
  
Harry Potter smiled. He truly was the most powerful and dark wizard to rule the entire world. And no one could oppose him, because he had destroyed those who had the least bit of chance to kill him. He is undefeatable. And he did what Voldemort couldn't. He became immortal....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review, but no flames!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


End file.
